Ying Yang Loud
by Reydrax belmot
Summary: Así como la luz tiene obscuridad la obscuridad tiene un poco de luz, eso es lo que representa esta pareja prohibida pero divertida Lincoln x Lucy; porque no podría representar mejor el ¿yin yang? (segunda historia perdonarme si no buena pero puse todo mi empeño en tratar de sacar al menos un capitulo por favor denle la oportunidad) clasificado T quizá a futuro M
1. Chapter 1

perdon por lo que paso ya vi y el capitulo uno estava incompleto perdon por eso pero aqui esta y la continuacion del segundo y lo buelvo a decir perdon jejeje;P

* * *

CAPITULO 1: SENTIMIENTOS ¿PUROS? U ¿OBSCUROS?

Hera un día hermoso el sol brillaba con alegría los animales descansaban o tomaban un paseo y cierta casa loud era muy ruidosa, si todo normal en un día como cualquiera solo que lo raro era que cierto niño albino estaba en su cama en sábado ¿llorando?, ¿se preguntaran porque está así bueno es que hoy Ronnie ann termino con él, pero se lo que pensaran como la pareja más "discreta" romperse en un dos por tres?, es porque ellos cayeron en lo peor que una pareja puede caer, la monotonía, si haciendo lo mismo una y otra y otra vez las parejas se aburrían y se buscaban a otra para llenar su vida, después de casi un año de relación, pero la quería aun si ella rompió con él, ninguna de sus hermanas estaba enterado todavía, pero no faltaba poco para que una de ellas entera y lo viera en la situación en la que se encontraba, y casualmente así paso.

Lucy entro al cuarto de Lincoln, con un favor que pedirle, si pudiera escuchar uno de sus poemas que había escrito hace dos días, pero él le dijo que no podía porque tenía un asunto importante que atender y le dijo que cuando regresara la escucharía, y ella sabía que ya había llegado que raro que ninguna de sus hermanas por estar ocupadas con sus actividades diarias no se dieran cuenta de que el entro en silencio y un poco triste, para nomas subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación, por lo que armándose de valor entro y hay lo vio acostado, llorando?!, por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

-Lincoln!, ¡¿Estas bien?! -

-Lucy?!, que haces aquí?!-

-bueno, te había preguntado si podías escuchar un poema que había escrito hace dos días y me dijiste que lo oirías después de regresar de tu asunto pendiente, pero veo que no estás bien, que sucedió? -

-no es nada Lucy, solo estoy algo cansado-

-Lincoln, puedes confiar en mi-

Dudando de decirle o no al final de cuentas sabía que podía confiar en su hermanita pequeña

-Ronnie ann rompió conmigo-

Después de decirle espero una reacción de su hermana menor la cual no tardó en llegar.

-porque que les paso, pensé que se llevaban bien-

-si solo que ella, se aburrió de mí, ella talvez esperaba algo más de mí no solo pasarla juntos o divertirnos, la verdad no lose-

-deberías decirles a todas-

-NO!, es decir no quero preocuparlas, además no me siento listo para decirlo todavía-

Viendo la situación decidió dejar el tema, pero no queriendo dejarlo solo, le lanzo una proposición.

-quieres venir conmigo a mi recital de poesía Lincoln, sé que no es algo que te guste, pero hoy me toca recitar un poema, y quisiera que lo escucharas-

-bromeas cierto?, a mí me gustan tus poemas Lucy, solo que me pides que los escuche en el momento equivocado, pero bueno salir no me ara daño, si iré-

Dijo para luego ver como Lucy se ¿sonrojaba?, intrigado un poco por eso, pero no quiso incomodarla con la pregunta la dejo ser y espero una respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.

-gracias Lincoln por decirme que mis poemas son de tu agrado, entonces te llamare cuando sea hora de irnos ¿de acuerdo? -

-de acuerdo Lucy-

Contesto para luego ver a Lucy salir de su habitación, y pensó en su herma menor y del como intenta levantarle el ánimo, lo cual hiso no mucho, pero a final de cuentas lo hiso.

"punto de vista Lucy"

Luego de salir del cuarto de su hermano mayor, se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa y la cara un poco roja del elogio de su hermano, del cómo le dijo que sus poemas le gustaban, la hacía feliz, y estaba ansiosa de ir con su hermano a su recital de poesía, pero al entrar vio a Lynn en su cama recostada leyendo una revista sobre deporte, ya que estar informada de los deportes y todo lo que tenga que ver con la misma era el pasatiempo de Lynn.

-hola hermana, que hacías-

-estaba pensando en los poemas para mi recital de esta tarde, y estaba preguntándole a Lincoln, sobre unas cosas de mis poemas-

Dijo un poco nerviosa no tanto para que su hermana lo notara y supiera que estaba mintiendo, aunque tampoco sería malo cierto.

Ya viendo que su hermana le creyó un poco dudosa, pero la dejo en paz, con lo cual fue a su cama y reviso el poema que recitaría esa tarde y no veía ningún error, o falta ortografía lo cual fue estupendo.

Ya habiendo revisado su poema, se quedó pensando en la sensación que le dio su hermano por esas lindas palabras que le dio, ella empezó a sentirse atraída por Lincoln desde que cumplió sus nueve años pero el solamente tenía ojos para Ronnie Ann, lo cual le fastidiaba, él quería la atención de su hermano y ahora que Ronnie lo dejo era el turno de ella por atacar (que estamos en la guerra XD), por lo que segura de si misma sería más afectiva con Lincoln y solo con el después de todo a él le agrada mucho su primera hermanita menor.

Ya pasadas las horas ya era hora del recital de poesía de Lucy, por lo que acercándose a la recamara de su hermano, preguntándose si está listo, por lo que toco la puerta y dijo

-Lincoln, estás listo? -

-en un momento Lucy-

\- de acuerdo linc-

Esperando solo unos momentos y se abrió la puerta y pudo observar a Lincoln con ropa distinta, llevaba una camisa azul obscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, lo cual hiso sorprender a su hermana la cual le dio un sonrojo enorme por ver a su hermano con una ropa que le quedaba genial.

-Y bien Lucy, ¿cómo me veo? –

-Hermoso-

-He gracias Lucy-

Eso que dijo Lucy lo dijo sin pensar, pero quien diría que eso aria que viera a su hermano sonrojado por el alago de su hermanita menor, pero no siendo el caso ahora más que ir a su recital de poesía fueron caminando hasta el lugar donde escuchaban recitar poesías al público, lo cual sorprendió un poco ya que su hermanita recitaría uno hoy enfrente de todos, lo único que le dijo Lucy es que buscara un asiento y escuchara hasta que la presentaran a ella, y después de dos más la llamaron a ella la cual se paró y se acercó al micrófono con unas hojas para empezar a recitar.

¡Amo de las Cortes Suspirantes,  
Dónde se conjuran las formas del sueño!  
¡Escuchad! Mi espíritu exhorta  
Todos los poderes de tu feudo  
En auxilio de mi Dama.  
¿Qué respondes, oculto y altivo  
Señor de las Cortes Invisibles?

Vaporosos, inabarcables,  
Las Tierras del Sueño yacen en despojos de luz,  
Vacías como cáscaras de aire.  
¡De mis fantasías se me permite  
Elegir un sueño y guiar su vuelo!  
Conozco bien (y te conozco, doncella)  
Lo que tus sueños deben decirte esta noche.

Allí los sueños son multitudes:  
Algunos no esperarán hasta dormirse,  
Profundo en el bosque de agosto;  
Alguien mientras descansa tal vez  
Caiga en el letargo del labor;  
Interludios,  
Algunos, con gravedad han de llorar.

Allí residen todas las fantasías de los poetas:  
Las damas élficas bailan entre alados valles,  
Ahogados en ráfagas lastimeras;  
Allí se percibe el perfume, allí en círculos  
Gira la espuma desconcertada de los manantiales;  
Sirenas,  
Vientos mareados sobre sus cabellos, cantando.

Un sólo sueño nupcial ha sido soñado en común,  
Pobre éxtasis de la vigilia;  
Visiones esquivas que hacen gemir  
Al solitario en su cuarto natal;  
Y que nosotros apenas vemos  
A través de los postigos de la muerte,  
Desconocidas.

Pero en mi propio dormir, yace  
En una agradable forma plácida,  
Radiante en sus ojos honorables,  
Lámparas de su alma traslúcida:  
Su mirada es el bien más amado,  
Dulce y sabia,  
Dónde el amor define su centro.

Me fue arrebatada, mis sueños persisten  
En un trance pegajoso, y el cielo teme:  
Cambiando senderos y caídas  
En un fétido refugio cercano,  
Miserables fantasmas que suspiran;  
Temblando en sus cofres,  
Mientras el funeral pasa de largo.

Maestro, se dice con verdad que,  
Así como los ecos de las palabras  
Traicionan sus secretos en las hendiduras,  
Los cuerpos de los hombres viajan  
Como sombras por playas sumergidas.  
¿Son la esencia o la sombra  
Las que habitan en aquellos salones?

¡Ah! Yo podría, por vuestra inmensa gracia  
Que custodia la escalera del viento,  
(La oscuridad y el aliento del espacio  
Como aguas inciertas cubriendo todo)  
Encontrar allí mi propia imagen,  
Cara a cara,  
Y desde allí hasta donde sea que ella esté.

No, yo no. Pero tú, Maestro,  
En tu Reino de Sombras,  
Convocad mi fantasma en esta hora:  
Ofrecedme el sufrimiento del encuentro,  
El placer de su rostro delicado,  
Y que su frente  
Sienta mi aliento perdido como una brisa suave.

Dónde se cultiva, la grácil primavera tiembla  
En una silenciosa plegaria,  
Íntima fuerza creciente,  
El agua y la voz del viento son una,  
Y comparten los ecos del sol.  
Maestro, gentil como la primavera,  
Dadme el canto y el lamento.

El canto dirá cuan alegre y fuerte  
Es la noche en donde ella sueña,  
El lamento será la tristeza aferrada a los labios,  
La pena descarnada del día:  
Serán como las melodías de la marea,  
Lamento y canción,  
Heraldos fríos que anhelan el verano.

No serán las plegarias de los que abandonan,  
De los que eligen la pena sobre la fuente del amor,  
No serán elogios por los dones del mundo,  
Suspirados con exagerada ternura,  
Dejad que llegue hasta ella con mi amor,  
Que el dolor sea sólo mío, y en ella: recuerdo.

Donde sea que mis sueños caigan,  
En la noche o en el día (dejad que le diga)  
Siempre vivirás en el reluctante círculo  
De los ángeles, en las horas de la calma.  
Descorazonada, sin esperanzas en tu camino,  
Descansa y convócame:  
En mis ojos tu mirada siempre podrá soñar.

Si, este es mi amor vanidoso,  
Vertido en una frágil canción  
De esperanza y horror.  
Tu eres el Amor,  
Y yo sólo anhelo un acorde  
Que agite tus sueños,  
Busco tus ojos de acero,  
Tus ojos de abismo.  
Oh, Maestro, de rodillas os imploro:  
¡Dejad que ella vuelva a sonreír

Termino de recitar el poema que escribió pensando en una persona en especial que estaba sentada en una de las primeras mesas y los demás solo pudieron aplaudir de tan obscuro y bello poema, lleno de amor y desdicha, se bajó de la tarima donde estaba recitando y se acercó a Lincoln con un pequeño sonrojo esperando que le diga algo.

-Lucy que poema tan bello, es uno de tus mejores hasta ahora no? –

-la verdad si estuve escribiéndolo una semana antes para poder presentarlo aquí, pero quería que lo escucharas primero solo que me decías que no tenías tiempo- dijo un poco desanimada por el hecho de que él no sea el primero en escucharlo.

-lo siento Lucy te compensare escuchando todos tus poemas que necesites de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa es su cara

-de acuerdo- dijo con la misma sonrisa que Lincoln a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-oye estas roja te sientes bien Lucy? – pregunto Lincoln no queriendo que su hermanita se enfermara.

-si, si estoy bien no es nada- dijo a la vez que desviaba la cara asía un lado.

-mmm de acuerdo, nos vamos Lucy? -dijo ya viendo que estaban saliendo todos ya que había acabado el recital.

-si linc- dijo mientras que los dos salían caminando.

Ya afuera se ve como están caminando y Lucy se pone a pensar si podía tomar su mano, pero no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que la tomo así parando un momento a su hermano.

-sucede algo Lucy? – pregunto queriendo saber por que le agarro la mano.

tomar tu mano Linc? – dijo lucy dudosa de si aceptaría su hermano o le dijera que no.

-por supuesto Lucy- dijo mientras que agarraba su mano y empezaba a caminar devuelta a la casa.

-(no puedo creerlo ya sé que me gusta linc, pero es mi hermano y no puedo dejar de amarlo, ya que el amor que tengo no es uno puro como los demás si no que cuando escuche que lo dejo Ronnie Ann algo en mí se puso feliz de que ya no esté ligado a ella de esa forma, así que me esforzare para que Lincoln me acepte y también acepte quizá en un futuro una relación prohibida)- pensó Lucy en su dilema de querer a su hermano más que un hermano y quererlo para si misma, pero por lo mientras disfrutara esta sensación de calor que el único que se la puede dar es su hermano Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno gente perdon por no seguir esta linda historia ya que me es dificil escribir con muy poco tiempo, pero no se preocupen las ideas ya las tengo solo falta escribir y publicar lo que mas me guste escribiendo y espero que le tangan un poco de aprecio a esta historia, acepto sugerencias y comentario y si me quieres decir algo ofencivo tambien pudes yo solo me reire XD bueno ya dejando eso los dejo con el cap :D

* * *

CAPITULO 2: DESPERTANDO EN LA OBSCURIDAD O ENTRANDO A LA LUZ

Ya después de regresar del recital Lincoln y Lucy se quedan el día juntos hasta la hora de dormir, todo normal hasta aquí, pero conforme pasan los dias ellos han estado muy apegados el uno con el otro ya que se empezaban a profundizar su relación y a eso a Lucy le gustaba y es aquí el cómo comienza este capítulo.

Vemos a Lincoln en su habitación después de darse una buena ducha para despertar y pasar un buen día de familia pero de repente Lucy entra a la habitación, un poco nerviosa y el pregunto.

-que sucede Lucy?, necesitas algo? –

-la verdad es que pensaba que tal vez pudiéramos pasar el día como ayer y pasear-

-eso sería increíble Lucy, y dime donde iremos o aremos? –

-no lose pensaba dejárselo al hombre del plan- dijo sonriendo.

-jeje bueno podríamos empezar con desayunar algo- dijo en broma que ella capto de inmediato y sonrió.

-pienso lo mismo Linc-

Y sin más se fueron al comedor donde ya estaba toda la familia esperando a los últimos en bajar a desayunar, y ya cuando vieron a Lincoln junto con Lucy decidieron empezar, Lincoln se fue a su asiento y Lucy se fue con él porque su asiento es el de al lado pero extrañamente estaba muy cerca de él, pero el solo pensó que quería estar junto a él y eso no le disgusto, es más le agrado su cercanía y ella lo noto y se puso feliz por eso.

Ya después de desayunar los dos salieron de la casa. El rumbo el parque.

-y ahora que aremos Lincoln-

-bueno pensaba ir al parque para caminar y bajar la comida, que piensas Lu-

-suena bien para mí- sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-y dime Lucy, porque me invitaste a pasar el día contigo envés de escribir poemas? –

-bueno es que me gusto pasar el tiempo contigo ayer así que quise volverlo a hacer, tu tenías planes antes de que te invitara? –

-la verdad es que no y esperaba que sucediera algo en la casa para pasarla bien y agradezco que seas tú Lucy- le dijo mientras le sonreía, a lo cual ella se sonrojo y lo noto su hermano.

-te pasa algo Lucy estas roja-

-NO NO no pasa nada, mejor sigamos caminando- dijo mientras apresuraba el paso.

-de acuerdo- la alcanzo ya cuando ella se calmó.

Y así caminaron en silencio hasta que vieron un camión de helados y Lincoln decidió comprar dos uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate para su hermanita pequeña.

Ya cuando terminaron se fueron y caminaron hasta el centro comercial y visitaron varios lugares y tiendas, de la tienda de comics hasta la tienda lúgubre de Lucy, ya que aunque le incomodaba un poco a Lincoln no se negaría a acompañar a su hermana.

Y así pasaron todo el día en compañía del otro hasta que llegaron a un lugar favorito de Lincoln, el arcade de videojuegos y se le ocurrió una idea.

-oye Lucy que dices de una partida en el arcade? -

-no lose Lincoln yo nunca fui buena con ese tipo de cosas-

-vamos hay un juego de disparos que te encantara, se ven zombis, y vampiros, momias y otro tipo de monstruos-

-bueno quizá pueda intentarlo por ti-d dijo sin pensar eso lo cual ocasiono que Lincoln se sonrojara y se pusiera feliz, ya que es la primera hermana que intentar apreciar sus gustos.

-gracias Lucy, ya verás que te encantara- y le agarro la mano y se fueron a buscar el mencionado juego.

Ya adentro y con las monedas necesarias las pusieron en la máquina y jugaron de dos jugadores, y le explico las reglas a su hermanita y el cómo utilizar la pistola que tenía.

Ya con todo eso dicho empezaron.

-Lucy cuidado van por tu lado- dijo viendo a los zombis que aparecían en la pantalla-

-descuida Linc lo tengo cubierto- dijo disparando y acertando de inmediato.

-wow Lucy eres más buena de lo que parece- alabo Lincoln mientras él y Lucy pasaban de escenario-

Ahora estaban dentro de la mansión donde aparecían un montón de vampiros y armaduras poseídas.

-vamos Lucy ya vienen- dijo cargando el arma y disparando a los vampiros y armaduras al igual que Lucy.

-espero que Edwin me perdone por matar a sus parientes-

-es enserio? -dijo extrañado de que sacara eso ahora pero que esperaba de la amante de lo sobrenatural y más de los vampiros.

-bueno solo dispara, de seguro Edwin te perdonara-

-bueno de acuerdo-

Ya con esa zona pasada, subieron las escaleras y se enfrentaron a más momias pero parecían más poderosas que las anteriores junto con esqueletos que les tiraban huesos, no paraban de disparar y cubrirse el uno al otro mientras recargaba.

Ya con esa zona pasada también, pasaron a lo que era un balcón con una vista de lo que son las afueras del castillo que les llovían gárgolas y diablillos con tridentes, esa se les dificulto ya que a Lucy la abrumaban mucho la cantidad y el reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que casi pierde si no fue por Lincoln que la salvo a tiempo.

-gracias Lincoln no podía con todos yo sola-

\- no te preocupes Lucy lo estás haciendo muy bien para tu primera vez-

Después de compartir ese breve momento de relajación fueron a lo que es una sala amplia donde se veía un gran demonio con un hacha gigantesca que tenían que derrotar pero era muy complicado Lincoln ya lo había derrotado pero Lucy, le emociono ya que nunca había sentido este tipo de sensaciones cuando jugaba y le gustaba.

Dispararon y el demonio se escurría por la habitación por lo cual tenían que esconderse cuando les intentara golpear le podían disparar muy poco pero almenas le daban, ya cuando tenía muy poca vida le dieron con todo y al final termino derrotado.

-muy bien Lucy lo hicimos- festejo Lincoln alzando su puño al aire.

-si lo hicimos- choco los cinco con Lincoln sintiéndose bien de haber derrotado al jefe.

Pero continuando con el juego, ya derrotado al primer jefe de tres según que escucho de Lincoln, ya estando en una zona más oscura se mostraban demonios que aparecían y desaparecían en segundos y en el único momento que le podías dar era cuando te intentaban atacar, eso se les dificulto y hay Lincoln perdió una vida de las tres que tenía, pero Lucy se las arregló para poder seguir con la única vida que tenía.

Ya pasando la zona con dificultad avanzaron a lo que era una zona casi igual que la anterior pero en esta se podía ver a varios insectos voladores que saltaban a la pantalla y te quitaban una vida si te agarraban y tu compañero tenía que disparar a tu lado para quitártelo.

Ya pando esa etapa también pasaron a la última fase de ese nivel y eran varios esqueletos y asaduras que te abrumaban en número, pero esta vez Lucy si pudo manejarlo mejor que la última vez y derroto a todos con disparos certeros y Lincoln también.

Ahora se preparaban para la zona del jefe que está pasando enfrente de ellos y lo que vieron fue sorprendente (en visión de Lucy) lo que les apareció fue un ángel pero eso aparentaba ya que era una valkiria, por lo cual era rápida y precisa con ataque variados de cerca y a larga distancia, les costó y mucho pero desafortunadamente le dieron a Lucy y se tuvo que encargar Lincoln pero el al no fijarse le dieron de nuevo y perdió.

-haa que mal casi terminábamos el juego-

-sí pero fue divertido, nunca me imaginé que los videojuegos fueran tan divertidos-

-si Lucy son muy divertidos cuando captan tu interés y veo que este lo hiso- dijo sonriendo al saber que le encanto uno de sus juegos favoritos.

-si Lincoln me encanto mucho- viendo la hora que tiene el local y se fija que ya es tarde.

-no deberíamos ir a casa antes de que nos regañen-

-si tienes razón Lu, vamos a casa- dijo empezando a caminar y Lucy siguiéndole de cerca.

Ya caminando cerca de su hogar Lucy la detiene un momento para decirle algo.

-que pasa Lucy? -

-quisiera pedirte algo- dijo nerviosa

-pídeme lo que sea por eso soy tu hermano-

-quisiera volver a salir mañana contigo, a solas- dijo sonrojada

Ya sintiendo algo extraño Lincoln es su pecho, algo que sentía por esa persona que tanto quiso que ahora le causaba su hermanita, y no le importaba sentirlo es más le agradaba es algo que casi nunca sintió con Ronnie ann, así que tal vez, solo tal vez decidiría estar con su hermanita de ese modo, pero que dices ella es tu hermana y ella solo quiere pasar tiempo con su hermano mayo si solo eso (si supiera :D), pero ya no haciendo esperar a su hermana le dio una respuesta, que marcaría su relación para siempre.

-si Lucy quiero estar contigo, siempre- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojado por sus pensamientos anteriores.

Ella feliz por esa respuesta solo se acercó y agarro su mano para irse de eso modo a su casa.

-gracias Lincoln, te quiero- dijo feliz

-yo también te quiero Lucy-

Y con eso empezó lo que sería una historia de amor entre hermanos.


	3. Chapter 3

buenos dias tardes o noches a los lectores que ven esta historia un poco rara jaja bueno ya esta por fin despues de batallar mucho y poder terminar este capitulo les traego la conti de yin yang loud espero lo disfruten ya saben si te gusta lo odias o lo amas dejamelo saber en un revirew asi que sin mas corre cap.

* * *

CAPITULO 3: RIVALES POR LA ETNCION DE LINCOLN

Pasaron los dias despues de la salida al arcade de Lincoln y Lucy ellos como pidió Lucy volvieron a salir el día siguiente y todos juntos los dias juntos haciendo mar poesía o viendo la tele, hasta estar solos acostados en la cama de Lincoln, estaban siempre juntos y claro que hiso una cosa mal y es que Lincoln dejo de atender a sus hermanas hermanas o de otra vez con la frecuencia de ayudar a todas las niñas a salir a otra parte o hacer la verdad y el otro accedía de inmediato y eso les dejaba con un sabor muy malo de boca pero lo aguantaron hasta que vieron que no tenían un pedazo de su hermano ... entonces lo tomarían por sí mismos.

Vemos un Lincoln saliendo de su habitación y yendo a las escaleras cuando su hermana Lola lo detiene.

¿Puede Linc puedes ser mi mayordomo en mi fiesta de té? - dijo de manera melosa y cariñosa.

Viendo la cara que ya no puede leerse, que no puede volver a verla con Lucy.

-de acuerdo Lola, seré el mayordomo- dijo sonriendo.

-gracias Lincoln, ven que los invitados no se pueden aburrir- dijo jalando un Lincoln adentro de la habitación, y salió después de una media hora jugando con Lola.

-vaya a Lola sí que le gusta jugar mucho a la fiesta de té, pero ya la compró ahora toca ir con ... - pero antes de terminar esta vez la sesión Luna con una sonrisa casi igual que la de Lola solo que más discreta.

-él hermano necesito tu ayuda para practicar Luna con la misma sonrisa y viendo fijamente a Lincoln.

Y ya estaba entre ayuda y no quería estar con Lucy. Lucy viendo la televisión y tal vez se llegó a la conclusión de que Lucy llegaba de las escaleras viendo por qué su hermano favorito no bajaba con ella a la sala, por lo que le dio la excusa perfecta.

-perdón Luna, pero le dije a Lucy estaría con ella ayudándola en sus poemas y en su búsqueda de inspiración- dijo Lincoln haciendo sonreír a Lucy de saber que la prefería a ella que a los demás.

-decir ah. bueno que se va a hacer entonces, diviértanse- dijo Luna con una sonrisa menos grande y una mirada un poco triste.

Y así Lincoln y Lucy pasaron un día juntos de todos los días, pero eso sí que se descartó, los momentos en los que Lincoln prefiere su hermana y llego a un punto en el que hicieron una reunión de hermanos Lincoln y Lucy).

-bueno como todas tenemos un problema y veo que muchas de nosotras lo han notado verdad- dijo Lori viendo como todas asentían.

-bueno quiero escuchar planes de acción que me ayuden a volver a la vida.

-y que tal si los distrae lo suficiente para que pueda pasar el tiempo con el-dijo Lynn con una mirada determinada de que su plan era perfecto.

-no solo bastaría distraerlo a él porque si Lucy interviene el rápido se pone a inventar una excusa para no pasar el tiempo con nosotros. Luna recordando cómo escapo su hermano hace unos días atrás.

-entonces no solo tendrámos que distraer a Lincoln sino hacer que Lucy no esté en el camino al momento de pedir que este con nosotros, así es como logre pasar al menos un momento con el mismo respondió Lola restregándoles que pudo estar con Lincoln que recordó lo de Lucy.

-Bueno entonces creo que debemos tener vigilantes de manera, pero como dijo Lori pensando en una forma de vigilar sus pasos.

-bueno creo que puedo ayudar en eso- contesto a Lisa (no pongo sus trabas porque me da la flojera y no lo entiendo).

-a que te refieres a Lisa- respondió Lori queriendo saber y ganar ayuda.

-hay cámaras por toda la casa y con ellas puedo monitorear los movimientos de los dos- respondidos Lisa a la pregunta de Lori.

-espera instalastes cámaras en toda la casa? - pregunto Lori exaltada de lo que pueda pasar.

\- dijo noooo- dijo Lisa con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa e inquietante.

-bueno eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que es importante es poner el plan en acción de acuerdo chicas- dijo Lynn y en eso todas las demás asienten a eso, pero no se dieron cuenta (como siempre XD) de que una intrusa las estaba oyendo.

-mmm ya veo que sucede, pero no permití que salga la luz de mi corazón oscuro, así que tendré que sabotear su plan.

Ya después de ese día vino el día del plan pero claro no contaban con que Lucy supiera de su plan para que ella lo hiciera no fue desesperado de Lincoln, literalmente no se le quitó la vida Lucy le pregunto si le durmió con él y el no ver nada extraño en eso además de que algo en su mente le dijo que quería que se quedara con el (que es: D) así que dijo que sí y después de eso no paso un momento sin despegarse de él "tampoco es que no sea gustara, pero tenía que admitir que eso era raro", las demás al ver eso no podían más que enojarse y que no veían un momento de desesperación del hasta que madre mando a Lucy a ayudarla con algo y ella no queriendo pero viendo como era su madre no replico y se fue a hacer lo que la pedía, y estaba la oportunidad que querían y no la iban a desaprovechar.

-hey Lincoln, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Luan con una sonrisa

-que sucede Luan- pregunto Lincoln al querer saber en que necesitaba ayuda.

-tengo que practicar mis chistes y necesito audiencia para saber que tan buenos son mis chistes así que ven ayúdame- termino diciendo al momento de tomar su mano y jalarlo a su habitación.

Y al pasar los minutos regresa Lucy y no ve a su hermano donde lo dejo por lo soltando un "suspiro" fue a buscarlo, pero los gemelos la interceptaron.

-hey hermana mayor, quería saber si nos ayudas en algo- dijo Lola.

-si necesitamos tu ayuda para buscar algo- reafirmo Lana y siguiendo el plan de acción.

Ella ya sabía que es lo que intentaban hacer, pero no podía rechazarlo ya que si lo hacía empezarían a sospechar que ve a Lincoln de otra manera de lo normal y lo alejen de ella, tenía que jugar sus cartas de la mejor manera posible.

-de acuerdo, que es lo que estamos buscando- contesto Lucy para empezar a buscar lo que sea que le aigan puesto como distractor.

-es que a Lola se le perdió una piedra de su tiara y quiere encontrarla- dijo a la vez que le mostraba la tiara y se veía que le faltaba una piedra en el centro de ella.

\- de acuerdo empecemos a buscar- dijo a la vez que ellas la seguían para vigilar sus movimientos y distraerla lo suficiente como para que cada una de ellas pudiera tener un momento con su querido hermano, que en este momento estaba riéndose de los chistes de Luan al parecer si tiene buen material.

Por lo que Lisa en su habitación monitoreaba los movimientos de Lucy y el tiempo en que estaba Lincoln con Luan.

-*aprieta un botón* Luan ya se acabó tu tiempo déjale tiempo a Lynn- dijo Lisa por medio de su computadora a un auricular que tenía Luan en su oreja y no se notaba para nada.

-de acuerdo, avísale a Lynn- dijo contestando lo más bajo para que Lincoln no la escuchara.

En eso llega Lynn, muy pronto pensó Luan ya que vio que ya no tenía tiempo y Lucy en cualquier momento descubriría su trampa para distraerla.

-hey Lincoln necesito tu ayuda- dijo Lynn de manera apresurada no queriendo perder tiempo.

-pero estoy ayudando Lu.. - no pudo terminar ya que Luan se le adelanto.

-no te preocupes Linc ya me ayudastes lo suficiente, puedes ayudar a Lynn- le dijo Luan dándole el paso a Lynn para que se lo llevara.

Entonces Lynn le agarro como lo hiso Luan para llevárselo al patio y ver que tenía una pelota de futbol y una portería puestas.

-necesito practicar mis tiros para el torneo que se ara la semana que viene y de verdad quiero que me ayudes- dijo Lynn viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa tipo Cheshire lo cual lo incomodo un poco.

-de acuerdo Lynn te ayudare- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita estilo anime en la cien.

-bien entonces ponte en la portería y trata de parar mis tiros- dijo Lynn ya quitando esa sonrisa perturbadora de su cara.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las gemelas Lucy está viendo cómo salir de esto y se le ocurre una idea para salir y recuperar a Lincoln.

-oigan y si separamos y buscamos en otros lugares- dijo Lucy y viendo como las gemelas se pusieron rígidas al no saber que hacer o decir.

-no creo que funcione después de todo no la hemos encontrado por que funcionara eso ahora- respondió una nerviosa Lola viendo que su hermana se le quedaba mirando (o eso creía ya que no le puede ver el cabello) por lo que vio a Lana buscando una manera de salvarla.

-si además no creo que tardemos mucho ya que se le tuvo que perder por aquí- respondió Lana igual de nerviosa.

-bueno pues creo que deberíamos buscar en otro lado- contesto Lucy, ya casi hacían que se movieran solo necesitaba verlo y aplicaría la de que se les uniese e ir juntos.

-bueno tal vez no este aquí vallamos a la cocina- contesto Lola nerviosa y queriendo seguir distrayéndola.

\- "bingo"- pensó Lucy viendo que su plan de regresar con Lincoln esté funcionando.

Vemos a Lincoln y a Lynn cansados o bueno más Lincoln que Lynn ya que no es de practicar mucho deporte pero hacia el intento por ayudar a su hermana.

-valla Lincoln me has ayudado mucho de seguro que romperé algún récor personal si sigo entrenando así- dijo Lynn entre cansada y feliz de tener su ansioso momento con Lincoln.

-no lo dudo Lynn, pero tomemos un descanso estoy exhausto- dijo Lincoln a la vez que caminaba hacia la cocina.

Entrando a la cocina se encuentra con las gemelas y su hermana favorita, lo que causa alarmas en todas.

-hey que paso Lynn porque dejastes ir a Lincoln- le dijo Lisa por el auricular a Lynn.

-perdón estaba cansada y el solo iba por agua además las gemelas no deberían de estar en su habitación distrayendo a Lucy- contesto Lynn al regaño de Lisa.

-al parecer Lucy las convenció de buscar en otro lado no había movido mi cámara a ese lado.

(por si se preguntan a qué se refiere es cuando se ve una solo imagen de la cámara en su monitor, por ejemplo cámara 1, y puedes ver esa cámara pero no la cámara 2 ni la 3 hasta que saltes a ellas).

Viendo su pequeño desliz se prepararon todas para interceptarlos y separarlos.

-oye Linc necesito tu ayuda dijo una Leni que acababa de aparecer- el iba a contestar que quería estar con Lucy pero luego vino algo que no espero.

-espera todavía es mi turno- dijo Lynn molesta de que le quitaran el tiempo que le quedaba con el.

-hey Lincoln nos ayudas a buscar la gema de Lola- dijo Lucy de repente sorprendiendo a todas por esa movida tan buena.

Estaba por contestar pero sintió un jalón de su lado derecho y vio a Luna jalarlo un poco hacia ella.

-hey hermano me ayudas a crear música- pidió Luna y vio que todas la estaban mirando molestas.

Pero la cosa no acabo hay luego llego Lori y vio a su hermano, sabía que su plan ya estaba fallando y era hora de improvisar y al parecer todas lo hicieron a su manera, por lo que ella también lo haría por tener un momento de tranquilidad con su hermanito.

-no Lincoln estará conmigo yendo al centro comercial- dijo Lori viendo que ahora todas estaban más molestas todavía.

-En ese caso lo quiero para que juegue conmigo- dijo Lana sonriendo pero en eso Lola intervino.

-no la que pasara tiempo con Lincoln seré yo ya que quiero que sea mi mayordomo en mi fiesta de té- contesto Lola

Así todas y cada una de las he Lincoln empezaron a pelear por la atención de este, se veía una enorme bola de humo donde todas se pegaban y jalaban el cabello, pero alguien tiene que intervenir y no es mas que Lincoln.

-CHICAS! BASTA!- grito Lincoln deteniendo la pelea de golpe.

-bueno no se lo que sucede realmente, por qué pelean? – pregunto Lincoln y todas estaban con una mirada avergonzada de pelearse por la única razón de todas…el, y la que dio el paso para contestar fue Lola.

-es que ya no pasas mucho tiempo con nosotras, estas más tiempo con Lucy- dijo en modo de reproche del por qué se peleaban y lo avergonzó un poco.

-cierto amigo ya no nos pones atención como cuando estas con Lucy- reprocho igual Luna.

-quiero que me atiendas también, para mis futuros experimentos y necesitare de alguien que me ayude- dijo Lisa apareciendo en la cocina viendo que el plan fracaso.

-yo literalmente quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermanito pero no puedo por que lo acaparan mucho- dijo Lori igual que las demás.

-bueno… yo creo que tienen razón, intentare ser más comprensivo- dijo Lincoln con una mirada que no le podías decir que no.

-estas tanto tiempo con ella que pareciera que te gusta Linc, no me digas que le vas al incesto, jajajajaja- dijo Luan en forma de broma que congelo a los dos mencionados.

Intentando esconder sus caras de pánico del otro y de las demas pensaron en un plan para salir de esta situación y al único que se le ocurrió algo fue a Lincoln que lo dijo de inmediato.

-chicas tengo una idea, y si vamos a la playa todos para pasarla bien juntos- dijo Lincoln escondiendo su nerviosa cara y viendo que la salida los animaría y se olvidarían de esa pequeña ¿broma?, pero ya pensara eso en otro momento ahora importa salir de este dilema.

-que buena idea Lincoln, así podremos estar todos juntos y pasarlo como familia, además de que me hace falta practicar mi carrera en natación- respondió Lynn emocionada de la idea que se le ocurrió por la idea de su hermano.

-si suena bien, hay que ir mañana después de todo es fin de semana- dijo Lori viendo el lado bueno de salir y poder broncearse para su boo boo osito.

-de acuerdo entonces iremos mañana, por lo que vallan a descansar y vean un poco esos golpes- dijo Lincoln ya queriendo estar a solas con su hermana favorita.

-de acuerdo Linc, nos vemos- dijo Leni al momento de subir y los demás excepto Lucy que se queda viéndolo y el a sí misma y se sonrió por recordar la "broma" de Luan por lo que Lincoln se acerca y le dice.

-yo creo que Luan tiene razón un poco para decir luego avergonzarse y ir arriba a estar en su cuarto, dejando una sonrisa más que colorada y feliz de saber que no es la única cosa que siente algo proibido.


	4. Chapter 4

bueno amigos he vuelto despues de sufrir en la universidad como todo un campeon regrese a lo que mas me gusta y es escribir y no se crean que he andado de vago escribi mas historias que no publicare todavia ya que son de ideas y primero quiero acabar este fic y el otro que tengo para no acumular el trabajo y estar mas relajado subiendo las contis de cada historia en aunque en este momento escribire un fic de star vs las fuerzas del mal y la publicare aqui como en wattpad solo para no tener sin ninguna historia aya pero ya dejando eso de lado espero que te diviertas con el cap deja un review y dale a favoritos que es gratis y sin mas disfrutar del cap de hoy

* * *

CAPITULO 4: VAMOS A LA PLAYA

Ya después de la pelea que se realizo en la cocina se puso a recordar las palabras de todas y es cierto que de alguna manera su hermana Lucy consiguió engancharlo a ella y solo pensar en estar a su lado que dejo a su familia de lado un poco, pero esta vez intentaría estar con todas y también salir con Lucy así que mata a dos pájaros de un tiro se podría decir, ya dejando eso para mañana se acostó y espera que su día en la playa no sea tan desastroso, que mal que casi siempre es así.

Ya es de mañana y Lincoln se levanta para poder prepararse ya que hoy es el día en que salen todos a la playa y poder divertirse todos juntos por lo que para tranquilizar las aguas y dejar que lo dejen con Lucy a solas para poder estar juntos y saliendo de la habitación con su pijama se acercó a la cola del baño para poder bañarse y lavarse los dientes como siempre y poder empezar a empacar cosas para su salida.

Ya vemos al horizonte una gran playa de cerca de las afueras de Royal Woods(la verdad no se si hay una playa solo me baso en la playa de no such luck) con mucha gente ya que es fin de semana y muchos decidieron refrescarse y otros solo a probar su suerte con unas chicas (pobres idiotas XD) pero lo importante es a la familia que acababa de llegar y esa era la familia loud que estaba en este momento acomodando las cosas en la playa para poder ir a divertirse.

-hombre que bueno es estar en la playa, tiene tiempo que no venía aquí, vamos chicas- dijo Lincoln emocionado de empezar a nadar.

-calma hermanito, deja que nos pongamos el protector solar e iremos a divertirnos- dijo Lori untándose la mencionada crema en los brazos y piernas igual que las demás respondieron a coro que "cierto" y siguieron y los padres al ver eso les causo una gran felicidad del como su familia es tan unida (tal vez demasiado con ciertos integrantes que no mencionare "cof" Lucoln "cof") por lo que solo se acomodaron en las toallas y se acostaron a vigilar las cosas.

-vamos no pueden untarse eso mas rápido- dijo Lincoln ya un poco molesto por lo lento que iban.

-bueno siempre puedes ayudarnos Lincoln- dijo esto Luan en forma de broma queriendo avergonzar un poco a su hermano lastima que la desesperación pueda más que la vergüenza.

-si eso hace que sea menos tardado la espera lo are- dijo al momento de quitarle la botella de bloqueador solar y empezar a untársela por la espalda.

-*gemido* espera Lincoln, *gemido*, más cuidadoso con esas manos- dijo roja de la vergüenza del como su broma ocasiono una situación tan rara para ella, aunque se sentía bien.

-bien acabe quien será el siguiente- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa un poco psicópata viendo a las demás chicas que asustaron pero sabiendo que no les aria nada malo… creo.

Ya pasado el tiempo con todas con el bloqueador solar y con un gran sonrojo marca tomate en sus caras por como las manos suaves pero un poco firmes de su hermano se pasearon por su espalda mandándoles un mensaje de que cuando crezca será un buen partido para las chicas.

-bien ya podemos divertirnos todos, es hora de empezar la diversión al estilo loud! – grito Lincoln a la ves que se adentraba al agua con sus hermanas siguiéndoles por la espalda, ya todos adentro se decidieron que jugar y llegaron a la conclusión de jugar a la guerra de caballos cada uno con su equipo, claro que las menores tenían que ser cargadas por mayores para estar a la altura los equipos son:

Lori con Lola.

Leni con Lana.

Luna con Lisa.

Luan con Lynn. (que desafortunadamente Lucy le gano)

Lincoln con Lucy.

Y se empezó la guerra por tratar de derivar a su contrincante las gemelas su usual de pelear pero esta vez por diversión y no por molestia de las dos, Luna con Lincoln con sus compañeros fueron a por Luan que estaba corriendo para agarrar terreno y cansarlos lo suficiente para que Lynn los derribara en un descuido, planear bromas te lleva a tácticas de batalla he, a lo cual derribo a Luan pero al parecer Lincoln fue mas inteligente y fue detrás de Luna y Lucy la intento derribar pero Lynn lo vio y sujeto sus manos e hiso fuerza sorprendente mente estaba resistiendo pero no duro mucho ya que el hombre del plan le dijo algo a Lucy antes para derrotar a Lynn ya que en fuerza no pueden pero si en mente, a lo cual Lucy aun agarrándose de Lynn con las manos Lincoln fue para atrás y la tiraron ya que Luan estaba igual de cansada y ya no podia más por lo que callo con Lynn al agua y las gemelas tuvieron un empate y fueron juntas al agua, lo que dejo a Lincoln con Lucy como ganadores, se sentían bien el poder ganarle a Lynn por una vez.

-genial ganamos Lucy- dijo a la ves que saltaba un poco.

-si es genial Lincoln ese plan tuyo si funciono después de todo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa al poder disfrutar del sentimiento de ganar.

-y sabes que otro plan tengo- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa tipo cheshire-

-huu…Haa – solo pudo gritar al ver como su hermano se tiraba al agua con ella en sus hombros y darse un chapuzón en el agua.

-hahaha que bien me siento- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa grande al salir del agua y voltear al ver como Lucy sale con toda el agua pegado a su cara aunque siempre ha sido así.

-eso no fue gracioso Lincoln- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa a la vez que le tiraba agua.

-jajaja y que aras al respecto- dijo con una misma sonrisa a la vez que le regresaba el agua de la misma manera.

-chicas es hora de que nuestro hermano se dé un chapuzón- dijo Lucy a las demás que vieron a Lincoln y sonrieron como el cuando les unto el bloqueador.

-hoo, para que hable- dijo a la vez que todas lo agarraron y lo mecieron en el aire.

-a la una.. a las dos.. y a las TRES- dijeron todas a la vez que lo soltaban y se daba un gran chapuzón en el agua, y salía con el cabello mal acomodado.

-jajaja muy bien aprendí mi lección- dijo a la vez que se acomodaba el cabello y se levantaba, mirando a todas que le sonreían y él también lo hiso.

Siguieron jugando en el agua todos hasta que les dio hambre y regresaron donde sus padres y fueron a comer de lo que trajeron para almorzar y poder relajarse después de tanta acción, todos estaban concentrados que no vieron como Lincoln se alejaba y se disponía a caminar claro que solo lo vio una persona que siempre lo observaba a lo lejos, por lo que decidió irse ya que a ella tampoco la notaban mucho.

-valla que día, no pensé divertirme tanto hoy- dijo al aire pensando que estaba solo.

-y por que pensaste eso Linc- dijo alguien detrás de el lo cual lo hiso saltar del susto ya sabiendo quien era.

-POR DIOS LUCY, como es que puedes asustarme incluso en un espacio abierto como este- pregunto pensando como es que no la notaba incluso en un lugar sin escondites.

-soy muy buena, y preguntando otra vez, por que pensaste que no te divertirías tanto hoy- dijo a la vez que se acercaba a él para seguir caminando.

-bueno con lo que paso ayer sobre tener mi atención pensé que se pelearían por estar a mi lado en cualquier momento, pero solo querían pasar el rato conmigo como cuando salimos nosotros juntos, es por eso por lo que pensé que no podría estar tan relajado hasta que empezamos a divertirnos juntos como familia.

-pero Lincoln ti eras el mas activo de todos, no te note nervioso en ningún momento- dijo Lucy recordando las acciones de el en la tarde.

-pensé que ser más asertivo ayudaría a estar menor nervioso y funciono ya que tuvimos un gran día hoy- dijo Lincoln a la vez que sonreía muy cálidamente y observaba al atardecer a lo lejos del mar.

Lucy viendo el momento perfecto ya que estaban solos y el ambiente era perfecto y recordando el momento en la cocina ayer le dio el valor de decirle su más grande secreto.

-Lincoln, te puedo decir algo? - dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa ya que es algo muy embarazoso pero con el coraje se lo diría.

-que es Lucy- respondió Lincoln viéndola y observando lo roja que estaba por lo que iba a hacer.

-la verdad es que yo…- le agarro la mano a la vez que su flequillo se retiraba un poco dejándole que su ojo color azul turquesa se mostraran haciendo sonrojar a Lincoln por lo bella que la veía en este momento.

-la.. la verdad es me g.. - pero no pudo continuar por que alguien la interrumpió.

-hey chicos aquí estaban donde estaban, mama y papa dijeron que ya nos íbamos- dijo Luan a la vez que alcanzaba a los dos y los veía un poco sonrojados por la situación aunque Lucy estaba un poco molesta por que le arruinaron el momento, por lo que Lincoln contesto.

-s.Sí Luan estábamos caminando y hablando un poco- dijo Lincoln sin entrar a la conversación que tenía hace un momento.

-y de que hablaban por que los tiene MUY unidos- dijo a la vez que observaba la mano de Lucy y de Lincoln aun sujetas al otro por lo que sonrojados se soltaron y miraron a otro lado por la vergüenza.

-solo era de como nos la pasamos genial que la pasamos hoy y del que deberíamos volver otra vez a divertirnos juntos- logro responder Lincoln de la manera mas seria posible sin mostrar tanta vergüenza y Luan lo noto así que no queriendo avergonzarlo más dejo el tema.

-tienes razón Lincoln deberíamos volver en otra ocasión y volver a jugar como hoy- dijo a la vez que eso calmaba a los dos que la miraron mas relajados y tranquilos que cuando llego.

-bueno será mejor que regresemos, no queremos que nos dejen aquí verdad- dijo Lucy a la vez caminaba y Lincoln solo asintió y la siguió al igual que Luan.

Ya en la camioneta familiar todos estaban sentados esperando que arrancara el motor, a lo cual no tardo ya que encendió al tercer intento sorprendente por lo vieja que esta y alejándose de la playa, Lincoln solo miro por la playa como se alejaban y observo el resto del amanecer antes de voltear a ver a Lucy que casualmente lo estaba viendo por lo que el regreso la vista al frente y preguntándose si lo que le iba a decir en la playa es lo que creía entonces no creía que lo que tenia el adentro de si fuera en una sola línea y ella también quisiera lo que el quiere, estar junto a ella, solo que si Luan no hubiera aparecido en ese momento tal vez tendría a su hermana como algo más, quizá y hasta se queden juntos por siempre, pero solo se sabrá con el tiempo.


	5. aviso quiza se remplace despues

AVISO

Hola que tal a todos, si se preguntan por que no he subido capítulos como cuando empecé a escribir, es que tengo unos pequeños problemas y me siento mas cansado de lo habitual pero no se preocupen he estado pensando en todos los caps que subiré después cuando mejore y si puedo tal vez subiré un capitulo de mi primera historia pero veremos si puedo con este dolor de cabeza y desorientación mental, porque desorientación mental, diablos cuando me levante a ir al baño me pase por la sala luego al patio y regrese y fui a la cocina para al final regresar a mi cuarto sin saber por qué Sali hasta que me regreso las ganas y al fin pude ir normal enserio que no es grabe pero si es un poco fastidioso ya que no me deja pensar en como hacer los caps y aunque ya tengo la esencia de lo que are no me fluyen los diálogos, pero ya dejare de aburrirlos con mis problemas y ponerme a ver si puedo sacar un cap antes del 2018 entonces eso sería todo nos vemos

Pd:feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo.


End file.
